


nothing to stop us

by honhonhon_tis_i



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mild Fluff, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honhonhon_tis_i/pseuds/honhonhon_tis_i
Summary: Jacob and John have gone above and beyond what any alpha would normally do, just trying to accommodate Rook and provide for his heat. Like they don’t understand that all he wants isthem.





	nothing to stop us

**Author's Note:**

> an attempt at some soft abo. I hope this is what you wanted ♥♥♥
> 
> (beta'd by the always helpful CrownBeed)

The countdown to Rook’s heat is at a matter of days, and so far he hasn’t done a damn thing to prepare for it except to show up on his alphas’ doorstep. It’s the first time in his life he hasn’t felt a near-constant worry as his heat approaches. Instead, Jacob and John are doing all of the worrying for him. Practically _panicking_ over every tiny detail for an omega who isn’t even their mate. 

_Yet._

Rook likes the way the word fits in his mouth. _Mate._ It’s heavy and sweet and rolls off his tongue when he whispers it to himself. 

After his heat he’ll have a mate and better than that, he’ll have _two._

John has cleaned the house from top to bottom twice over, possibly the first time in his life he’s actually done such a thing himself. While Jacob has turned their bedroom into something more closely resembling a nest, with more blankets, pillows, and furs than anyone could ever need. They’ve gone above and beyond what any alpha would normally do, just trying to accommodate Rook and provide for him. Like they don’t understand that all he wants is _them._

Rook would have been happy with an old mattress and a worn quilt as long as they were there with him.

Not that either if them had accepted _that_ suggestion when he made it.

So Rook gets bundled up in their ridiculous nest and is waited on hand and foot while the days creep closer to his next heat. In all the comfort and luxury his alphas can afford. 

It’s great, except for how bored he is. And for how lonely he gets when his alphas can’t seem to sit still for more than a few minutes at a time. They keep running off to solve some new problem that hasn’t even happened yet. John has written and rewritten an entire schedule for his Chosen to follow for the week. As if Joseph won’t be overseeing them anyway. And Jacob has checked and rechecked the security, the perimeter, the betas at the edge of the property who won’t allow anyone near the house. As if Rook isn’t the most capable omega in the entire county.

Though Rook figures at this point it’s likely more for their peace of mind than his own. 

Either way, he’s starting to feel out of place in his own skin. In the days before his heat he needs an anchor point, he needs his _alphas,_ but they’re both on the knife edge of anxiety. Which is the last thing Rook wants when every scent besides his alphas’ is too sharp and _everything_ sends a spark of arousal through his veins. 

He rolls out if bed with a groan, hoping that a hot bath might help to loosen some of his tension. In spite of the poor heating in other parts of the house, John’s bedroom and the connecting bathroom, are exactly as warm as Rook likes it during his heat.

Steam rises from the water as he fills the tub, nearly too hot when he steps in. But he sighs, loudly pleased, and sinks down until his head is submerged, just to feel all of that warmth settle into his muscles, before he pushes himself back up only as far as he has to so that he can still breathe. He’s determined to be relaxed as possible for the duration of his heat, no matter what. His alphas’ scents cover every inch of the house, so even if they’re _somewhere else_ he can still take comfort from that. 

It’s good enough for now, at least. 

And for a while he’d thought he was going to spend his heat alone. That his alphas weren’t really _his._ So even if he can’t see them, knowing they’re in the house with him is more than he could ask for when he still has _days_ until his heat truly starts. Though part of him has trouble believing any of this is real. He isn’t used to anyone taking care of him, and although Jacob and John have gone a little far with their preparations, Rook does appreciate everything they’ve done.

He turns the water off and stretches out in the large bathtub that’s as much a show of wealth as almost everything else in the house. But he’s not any more relaxed than he was wrapped up in bed. Maybe his heat is coming in faster than he thought and all of this resting isn’t what he needs right now.

Or maybe he just doesn’t want to be alone.

The sounds of his alphas echo through the house, carrying into the bathroom through the crack in the door. There’s music coming from somewhere downstairs mixed with the occasional voice just loud enough to be heard, but not understood. He considers calling out for them, demanding their attention as sweetly as any omega can, but before opens his mouth there are heavy footsteps on the stairs on the way to the bedroom.

Rook knows the sound of Jacob’s walk as he enters the bedroom, pauses for a moment, then hurries toward him. The bathroom door flies open with enough force that Rook is almost concerned about the hinges, but his alpha is standing there, a little wild-eyed and frantic, holding several new blankets. 

“You weren’t in the bed,” Jacob says.

“No, I’m in the _bath,_ ” Rook draws the word out in case Jacob doesn’t get it. “I’m feeling a little—” he’s not sure if there’s a way to describe to an alpha what the slow creeping tension of an approaching heat feels like— “off, I guess.”

Jacob’s mouth opens to take in lungfuls of Rook’s scent, like he’s trying to calm himself.

“Did you think I left?”

“No,” Jacob says. “Don’t worry about it.”

“ _Alpha._ ” Rook’s omega whine is unpracticed and imperfect, but it gets the job done.

Jacob’s mouth pulls up at the corner and he breathes in and out, slowly through his nose. “Alright, just—” he gestures with the blankets he’s still holding— “let me put these down.” He disappears from view, probably adding to the already heavy pile that’s been collected on the bed. “Okay, _omega,_ ” he says as he stands back in the doorway, “what do you want?” It’s not accusatory or angry, but _hesitant_ like he’s afraid of where this conversation will go.

“First, come here.” Rook shifts until there’s space in the bathtub with him and grabs at the air in Jacob’s direction.

“You want me in the bath with you?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not—”

“ _Alpha._ ”

Jacob sighs, stripping out if his clothes. “Eventually that’s not going to work on me.”

Rook hums, knowing for a fact that the mating bond will only make their connection stronger. “It will always work,” he says, easing back against Jacob’s chest when he finally slides into the water. 

They don’t fit perfectly and Rook hits his knee on the edge twice, sloshing water over the side, but any contact with one of his alphas has his entire body thrumming with excitement. It doesn’t take a lot to get him slick and ready to take a knot these days, especially so close to his heat. But he’s feeling _just_ needy enough that he wants to be pressed between both of his alphas when that happens. 

“I never thought I would have a mate,” Jacob says, tucking his face to Rook’s neck and pulling him closer by the waist. “Your Resistance is looking for you. They think you’ve been _taken;_ that an omega like you would be a target.”

“They’re not mine anymore,” Rook says, shoulders going stiff. “I chose you, both if you. Is that— is that what you thought happened? That someone, what, broke me out of my own home?” Because it _is_ his home and no one, not the Resistance and not his friends, are going to take him away from it. He’s made his choice and he’ll live with the consequences when they come.

“You can leave,” Jacob says. “We won’t stop you.”

Rook moves faster than he can think, splashing more water onto the floor as he twists and turns until he can see Jacob. “I _know_ the cost of this relationship, I _know_ what I’m giving up, and I _know_ that if I could do all of this over again that I would always choose the two of you.” He’s angry and hurt and there’s a sort of teeth-gnashing violence that comes with his heat; a protective, territorial feeling toward his alpha that can apparently be triggered _by_ his alpha. “Stop talking like I have one foot out the door, Jacob. I’m not looking for an excuse to run.”

“Rook—”

“You’re _my alpha,_ ” Rook spits, “act like it.”

Jacob grins, all teeth and answering danger. “You’re right,” he says, taking hold of the back of Rook’s neck and melting every nerve in his body like an alpha _should._ “Now calm down, omega.”

The grip on his neck remains firm as Rook is pulled to Jacob’s chest where he can breathe in the scent of his alpha. “You gonna tell me to leave again?” He’ll fight his instinct to stay put if he has to knock some sense into Jacob.

“You gonna be _good_ and stop distracting me from getting things ready for your heat?”

Unlikely, but Rook knows well enough to keep that to himself. And he definitely knows when it’s best to keep his mouth shut once Jacob starts rubbing his palm up and down his spine, even once the grip on his neck loosens. He feels practically boneless draped over Jacob, though he knows that it’s his heat making him so damn pliable. But Jacob’s hand goes further on every down stroke until he’s _finally_ touching Rook’s hole, where he’s been slick and ready for _ages._

“John and I were talking about who is going to knot you first once you’re in heat,” Jacob says, casual as can be, just sliding his fingers right in. “Thought we’d let you decide.”

“Flip a fucking coin.” Rook’s alphas are idiots, but they’re his and he loves them. “Jacob,” he sighs, letting himself be rocked on Jacob’s fingers. It’s not enough to feel full, but for a while he doesn’t care and his eyes slip closed as he drifts in the heat of the water and the scent of his alpha. 

There’s just one thing missing.

“So _this_ is where you went,” John says from the doorway. “We weren’t finished downstairs, and yet you’re _here_ taking a _bath_.”

“Rook needed me,” Jacob says.

Rook lifts a hand out of the water to wave at John, but his mind is mostly somewhere around the gentle slide of Jacob’s fingers. He can hear a sharp intake of breath from John as he scents the air, and then soft footsteps on the wet tiles. An alpha’s concern for his omega.

John touches his neck at the spot where the mating bite will be. “Is something wrong? Are you— do you need—”

“I was bored,” Rook murmurs, “and lonely. My alphas have been too busy.” 

“Omega,” John purrs, a sound practiced nearly to a fault, the direct opposite of Rook’s whine.

Whatever his intention, the effect is that Rook feels another rush of slick as his body responds to the pleased rumble from his alpha. It used to be that an alpha had to work hard to make him feel any sort of way, but with these two everything feels impossibly more intense. Even before he got close to his heat. Like having two alphas that he loves with all of his heart has changed him.

For the first time in his life his heat can’t arrive fast enough.

“Bed,” he groans, needing to be pressed between Jacob and John in a place that smells like all three of them. The bathroom might be _theirs,_ but they’ve spent days getting their scents all over the bed to make it the perfect nest.

“We just got here,” Jacob says.

“It’s not _big enough._ ”

Jacob sighs and slides his fingers free as John scrambles to get a towel ready. It’s nice to be taken care of and indulged, regardless if how much he’ll complain about it later when he’s bored and lonely again. If his alphas haven’t learned that they need to stay yet. 

“John,” he says, “ _alpha,_ ” darting in for a quick kiss and grabbing the towel to scrub at his hair and dry off as much as he can while dragging John into the bedroom. Behind them, Jacob huffs laughter and Rook can hear the water in the bathtub being drained. If there’s anything better than having two alphas who love him, he’s yet to find it.

John hurries to get his own clothes off, dropping them to the floor carelessly along with Rook’s now-damp towel, and climbs into the bed. “My omega,” he says with a kind of breathless wonder, pulling Rook onto his lap. 

If Jacob was feeling insecure about where exactly Rook wants to be, and who he wants to be with, then there isn’t a chance in hell that John wasn’t as well. The thought hits him that maybe their excessive preparations has been just as much about making him want to stay with them as it is about actually preparing. Like if they get everything right then he won’t change his mind and leave them. Like they don’t understand that they’ve become his home.

He cups John’s jaw, feeling the soft scratch of beard on his palms. “I love you, and I love Jacob. You’re my mates, my alphas, my _family,_ and there is nowhere in the world I would rather be than wherever the two of you are.”

“Rook…”

“When we first met, you told me that God sent me here for a reason and I— I want to believe that’s true,” Rook says. “I want to believe that you were always meant to be mine.”

“ _Rook._ ”

The bed dips behind him as Jacob presses up against his back. “I don’t know if God sent you to us, but you’re here now and we won’t let you go if you don’t want us to,” he says, taking Rook by the hips, shifting him off of John’s thighs until he’s perfectly balanced between them, the hard length of his cock impossible to ignore. “We’ll give you everything you want.”

“Yeah?” What Rook _wants_ is to be stuffed full with both of his alphas, but he doesn’t think either of them will be able to control their knots this close to his heat. “John’s mouth,” he says instead, reaching out to touch John’s lips and teeth that nip at the pad of his thumb, amazed at the way John’s cheeks always stain pink at the thought of getting on his knees for his omega.

Most alphas wouldn’t even consider it.

He tips his head back, trying to get a better angle to see Jacob, and catches the soft expression on his face. Rook thinks it’s love and pride and family all mixed together. “Your knot,” he murmurs, not wanting to break the moment, but there’s an ache building inside of him and he’s already been on edge for too long. “ _Alpha._ ” Eventually he’ll get better at his whine and it won’t feel so awkward in his throat. For now though, the slight intake of breath from both of his alphas, and the twitch of Jacob’s cock is more than enough. 

“Alright, sweetheart,” Jacob says, getting Rook up on his knees so he can position himself for Rook to sink down onto. “There you go.”

“The way he takes it…” John touches at his rim where Rook is wet with his own slick and stretched so nicely around Jacob. “Our omega is perfect,” he says, stroking himself and squeezing at where his knot is already starting to form.

Rook’s breath hitches on an inhale. “Alpha,” he whines again as John lowers himself down to lick at the tip of his leaking cock. “Fuck— alpha—” Maybe he’s already in heat and none of them have realised it yet because he’s so fucking close and he’s barely been touched at all. “Alpha, alpha—”

Jacob starts rocking him, just a gentle rhythm that serves only to push him further into John’s warm mouth. “Think you can last?”

Rook laughs, little more than a punched-out exhale. “Not at all.”

“Good.”

John swallows him into his throat, humming in time with each push of Jacob’s hips and when he pulls back to breathe, he uses one hand to force Rook’s thighs up and out. So that he’s spread wide and held in place. The change in position allows Jacob to sink deeper, and it leaves Rook feeling _exposed,_ with his hole on display for his alpha to see. 

“You were made for us,” John whispers puffs of warm breath on Rook’s cock, eyes falling closed as he takes in lungfuls of their combined scents. When he gets his mouth back on Rook, his hips stutter down, grinding against the bed.

“Alpha.” Rook’s mind is spinning, trying to adjust to the stretch of Jacob’s knot that catches on his rim with every roll of his hips. It scatters his thoughts and sends sparks of _want_ and _need_ up his spine. He holds onto Jacob’s hand that’s settled on his waist, and reaches out with the other to tangle his fingers in John’s hair. They’re his anchor points, keeping him from shattering into pieces.

John’s tongue runs across the underside of his cock and then dips into the tip as he seals his lips around the head to suck.

“I can’t— I’m—” Rook is so close that his toes curl as that familiar pressure builds, only for John to pull off of his cock before he can come, forcing a broken whine out of his throat. They’re not cruel to him, but for a moment he can’t understand why John would _stop._

But John shuffles onto his knees, pressing close to Rook’s chest to lick into his mouth, chasing away his whines.

“We’ve got you,” Jacob says, hooking his hands under Rook’s legs to pull them up, nearly folding him in half, finally bouncing him on his cock. Pressing his knot in a little more with each push. 

“Good omega,” John whispers, wrapping his fingers around Rook’s cock and stroking him in long pulls once he’s fully seated on Jacob’s knot. 

It’s too much and _not enough_ and Rook shudders with his orgasm. It crashes through him in waves, shaking him apart on the thick knot inside if him that his body tries to milk until he’s filled. And he barely registers when Jacob comes, except for how he stills and his grip tightens where’s he’s holding Rook. 

John never stops touching him, easing him through the last of it until all that’s left of him is a pile of nerves desperately clinging to his alphas. 

Rook draws John into his arms so his alpha can grind out his own release against his belly. His knot is already thick and heavy and perfect, and he’s so wet that he slides over Rook’s skin with each uncoordinated stutter of his hips.

“Omega,” John says. “ _Rook._ ”

Jacob purrs behind him, just a low rumble that spreads warmth through his chest. His alphas are more than he could ever want, and he’ll spend the rest of his life trying to show them that. So he gets a hand around John’s knot and whispers promises for their future, for their _family,_ and swallows the cries of his release in a kiss.

It splatters on his chest and drips down over his cock, which Jacob runs his fingers through to feed into Rook’s mouth when John finally collapses against him. They’re all messy and wet and Rook will certainly need another bath, but he’s _happy._ Surrounded by his alphas, covered in their scents. And after his heat everyone will know exactly who he has chosen as his mates. There will be no hiding it from anyone. 

He licks Jacob’s fingers clean until they’re pulled away, leaving a wet trail over his chin. “My alphas,” he says, tilting his head to the side to give John better to his neck as he traces over where his mating bite will go. “My _mates._ ”

“Yes,” John breathes, pressing his lips to that same spot.

Jacob’s purr continues to roll through him, settling all of them. This is _home._ “We’ll be good to you,” he says, “I promise.”

“I know,” Rook says.

He’s always known.


End file.
